Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Episodes 6 to 11
by Angel1025
Summary: Power Rangers from every generation will unite to stop an ultimate evil.
1. 6a

_From this point on, this will hold episodes 6 to however many it can hold. I really want to thank those that have read and commented on my fic. Please keep reading and commenting._

_Mariner Bay_

Everything seemed calm in Mariner Bay as the S.P.D. Rangers walked amongst the city just taking in the view.

"I gotta tell ya, I really see no difference between this time and our time." said Jack.

"Well there is the fact that there are no aliens walking among us, and the major difference in technology." said Sky.

"Yeah, thanks Sky. Glad to see you haven't completely lost your 24 hour serious and strict man persona." said Jack sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just feel kinda guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" asked Z.

"It's just that we're supposed to be on a mission and here we are just walking around without a care in the world."

"Well, the mission was to eliminate the source of evil and whatever it unleashes. But thankfully, because there are so many of us that can eliminate whatever is unleashed, we get time to enjoy our trip to the past. So just loosen up for now and enjoy." said Syd.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Funny, as Red Ranger, I have to act as the glue that keeps us in order, but really, it's you guys that are keeping me in one piece."

Just then, Bridge noticed something not too far from the distance.

"Hey, isn't that Leo and the other Galaxy Rangers?" asked Bridge.

"I think so." said Z.

The S.P.D. then decided to head over to them. As they quickly headed over Bridge started ranting.

"Of course, I could be wrong. I mean, they are from quite the distance, so it could just be some regular people. It wouldn't be the first time either. Not to mention the fact that we are now working alongside so many different Rangers that sometimes it difficult to figure out which is which and—never mind. It's them."

"Hey, Leo." said Sky.

The Red Galaxy Rangers and is team turned to see Sky and his team.

"Oh, wow. What are you guys doing here?" asked Leo.

"We figured with the free time, why not walk and look around. How about you?" said Sky.

"More or less the same thing. We didn't really get the chance to enjoy this place the one time we were here. Plus, I need to help Maya with picking out some casual clothing." said Kendrix.

The S.P.D. Rangers turned to see Maya wearing a yellow shirt with a white t-shirt under it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of outdoor sandals.

"Wow. You look so different without the loincloths." said Z.

"Yeah, we all thought and said the same thing." said Damon.

"It's true. They did." said Maya.

"Here's a thought, why don't we all walk together? I would love to help shop for Maya." said Syd.

"Uh, sure." said Kai.

Both Ranger teams then started to continue walking down the streets of Mariner Bay.

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

_**They have survived the most deadly quests.**_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Aisha/Yellow Ranger

Tom/Green Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Adam/Red Ranger

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Krista/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Red Ranger

Kapri/Blue Ranger

Marah/Yellow Ranger

Cassidy/Pink Ranger

Devin/Green Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Karone/Purple Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric M./Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Eric Mc./Black Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Jack/Green Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus

Alpha 7

DECA

Circuit

Ninjor

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Hayley

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_


	2. 6b

Episode 6: The Diamond and the Rough

_Under World_

"Well Reaper, it seems that my 'diamond theory' was inaccurate." said Apocalypse.

Just then something struck Apocalypse's mind.

"Diamond…diamond…that's it!"

"What is it, sir?" asked Reaper.

"Maybe the Rangers are not like diamonds, but let's see how they handle a living diamond!"

Apocalypse just then raised his sword up in the air. From it came lighting that led its way up to the surface world.

When the lightning made it all the way up, it formed into a monster. The creature had a big bulky body made completely of diamond. It had the feet and front horn of a rhino and the ears and tusks of an elephant. It also tends to make rhino and elephant noises.

"Now, let's see how the Rangers deal with my newest creature, Elerhimond as it destroys everything in its path, starting with them." said Apocalypse.

_Mariner Bay_

"Ooh, how about this store?" said Syd right before the Rangers heard pounding noises and people screaming in fear.

The Rangers obviously decided to check out the source of the noises. As they got closer, the noise became louder and the ground started to shake more and more. Within seconds they discovered the newly created being ramming itself through the buildings and vehicles.

"Well that's new. Don't remember that being there last time." said Damon.

"That thing is tearing Mariner Bay to rubble." said Mike.

Just then, their communicators went off.

"Rangers, uh there seems to be a monster destroying everything and um I was thinking that if you could, you know, stop him, well that would just be awesome." said Morpheus sarcastically.

"We're on it." said Sky.

"Rangers, ready?" asked his team

"Ready!"

"Rangers, ready?" asked Leo to his team.

"Ready!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

After morphing, the Rangers ran towards the being. Elerhimond instantly began ramming through them, tossing them way back hard to the ground.

"Oh that hurt." said Leo as he and the others get back up.

"Anybody get the number on that truck?" said Z.

"His entire molecular form seems to be made out of the same materials that make up a solid rock." said Kendrix.

"Then let's smash the rock down." said Sky.

The Galaxy Rangers then pulled out their Transdaggers, as Magna Defender unleashed his Magana Blaster in sword mode, and the S.P.D. Rangers took out their Delta Strikers and Delta Blasters. One by one they ran towards the monster striking it with their weapons. Unfortunately, it had no effect as it kept rampaging through the streets.

"Okay. So we can't cut him with our weapons." said Kai.

"You think?" said Jack.

"Okay, if we can't chop it, then maybe we can blast it." said Leo.

The Galaxy Rangers then switched to their Quasar Launchers as Magana Defender switched his Magna Blaster to shotgun mode and S.P.D. turned their Delta Strikers to laser mode. After switching weapons they barged straight toward Elerhimond. Unfortunately, not any one of the attacks had any effect on the beast as it ran right through the smoke aiming straight toward the rangers and bringing them down to the ground once again.

"Okay. Time to take things up a notch!" said Sky as they were getting up.

"Lights of Orion!" said the Galaxy Rangers.

"S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" said the S.P.D. Rangers.

After transforming they all went forward with attacking again. The Galaxy Rangers even attempted to use their finishing move. While this time the attacks did have affect, it did little. All of sudden the monster began glowing brightly. Little did the Rangers know that Elerhimond had been absorbing all the light from the energy attacks he has been getting hit with.

"What the…" said Mike.

"That can't be good." said Bridge.

Just then the fiend unleashed an immense energy beam consisting of multiple colors aimed towards the Rangers. Within the last few seconds before impact, Leo quickly blocked Kendrix from the beam as did Sky with Syd.


	3. 6c

Once the smoke cleared, it is revealed that the damage had caused all the Rangers to de-morph.

"Everybody okay?" asked Sky.

The other Rangers nodded as they attempted to get up.

"Oh, man. That thing won't go down." said Leo.

"It is far too strong for us alone." said Maya.

"I-I figured it out." said Kendrix.

"Figured what out?" asked Jack.

"Why we have been not able to cause any damage. The monster isn't made out of just some solid rock. Unbreakbale, reflects multiple colors through light, there's no doubt about it. This thing is made of diamonds."

"No wonder we couldn't even leave a scratch on him." said Z.

"There's only one way we can destroy it then. We're going to need a diamond or something stronger."

"What's stronger than a diamond?" asked Leo.

"There's this material called aggregated diamond nanorods. It is hardest known material on Earth."

"Yeah, but even if we do get some, how is it going to help against something like that?" asked Damon.

"I can stop it." said Syd. "I have the ability to turn my hands into anything they hold."

Syd then turned on her communicator.

"Morpheus, we need you to get us some aggregated diamond nanorods, stat."

A few minutes later, R.I.C. was teleported to the Rangers with a small box in his mouth.

"This must be it. Good job R.I.C." said Syd as she took box from his mouth.

She opens the box to find a small piece of metal containing the material.

"Sydney, are sure about this? Maybe there's some other way." said Sky.

"There isn't. It's up to me. I'm the only one who can defeat him." said Syd as she graps on to the piece of metal in her hands as it activates her civilian power.

The Galaxy Rangers are amazed at what they are witnessing.

"Whoa." said Damon.

"Unbeleivable." said Kai.

"Okay guys I need you to morph." said Sydney.

"Right." said the Rangers.

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"S.P.D. Emergency!"

After all of them morphing, except for Syd, the Rangers R.I.C. traced the trail of damage and found Elerhimond.

"Hey, rock for brains!" yelled Syd catching the fiend's attention.

"Okay, Mike, I need you need me to swing me around and then throw me towards him as fast and hard as you can."

"What?" asked Mike.

"Syd, this is just insane! You can't do this!" said Z

"I have to. Otherwise, many lives will be on the line. Now hurry!"

"You're definitely not the same Syd I first met a couple years back."

Mike then grabbed her arms and swung her around several times before throwing her towards the bulky beast as it began to run toward the Rangers. Sydney's heart pulsated faster by the second as she moves closer and closer towards the charging monster. She then began moving her fist forward towards the fiend. Within seconds, the pink S.P.D. Ranger's fist made contact with Elerhimond's head, smashing the being to pieces, and then landed on the ground rolling until her body finally slowed down and stopped. The Rangers instantly ran to her.

"Sydney, are you okay?" asked Sky with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Did it work?"

"Yeah. You got him."

_Underworld_

"He's not through yet, Rangers!" said Apocalypse as he raised his sword in the air to create to unleash the smoke and dark lightning.

_Mariner Bay_

From the ground came the smoke and lightning. As it grew, so did Elerhimond as the smoke cleared.


	4. 6d

"We need the runners." said Syd.

"But how? They're all back in 2027." said Jack.

"Not a problem. This is nothing the Galctabeasts cannot handle." said Leo. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Go Galactabeats!"

"Come Torozord!"

From the sky, the zords had teleported to the ground. The Galaxy Rangers had jumped on to their beats as Magna Defender transformed into it his giant mode.

"Okay guys. Time for Galaxy Megazord!" said Leo.

The Galactabeasts then transformed into the Galactazords and combined into the Galaxy Megazord. Magna Defender then transformed himself into Defender Torozord.

Elerhimond then started to get furious, as it easily does, begin to charge itself towards the zords.

"Get ready guys. Things are about to get bumpy." said Mike.

When the beast and the zords made contact, it sounded like a bunch of cars crashing hard into each other. Thankfully, they were still able to hold on to the fiend even though it was pushing them back.

"Come on guys. We gotta put some muscle into it." said Leo.

"Right."

The Rangers then put more strength into the zords. All of sudden, they seemed to be being pushed back much more slowly until they came to a full stop.

"Okay. Now let's show him how it feels." said Leo.

The Rangers then commanded the zords to push the beast forward. Bit by bit, they began to pick up speed and pushed it so hard that they caused it to fall to the ground.

"Now's our chance to prepare for the final strike."

As the beast was getting up, the Galaxy Megazord then took the Condor zord behind while Defender Torozord summoned its axe.

As it got back up, Elerhimond became even more furious. The Defender Torozord then charged his axe and unleashed its finishing move. This left a crack on the fiend's torso. Elerhimond then gave a puzzled grunt.

"You may be made of some of the strongest material on Earth." said Kai.

"But Galactabeasts are a different story." said Damon.

"For they possess a material that is stronger then diamonds." said Maya.

"He's vulnerable now. Now is better than ever, Leo." said Kendrix.

"Okay. Let's try blasting this thing one more time."

"Condor Galactazord missile mode!" said the five Rangers.

Elerhimond than began to charge toward them again.

"Fire!"

The Condor Galactazord then unleashed a missile right at the crack causing the monster to finally be destroyed. The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender cheered for their victory as did the S.P.D. Rangers from the ground.

_Underworld_

"I worry not. For I have a series of ideas to eliminate the Rangers and take control of their precious world." said Apocalypse.

_Mariner Bay_

The Rangers, now un-morphed are once again walking the streets of Mariner Bay.

"I like to think we made a lot of progress with finding what looks good on Maya." said Kendrix. "What do you think Maya?"

"I like them."

"Yeah, and we got to do a little shopping for ourselves in the process." said Syd.

"And you have truly proven yourself to be a very brave and self-less person today." said Z.

"Aw, thanks Z."

"Yeah that is all great and everything, but do I have to ask you girls a very important question." said Jack. "Why are us guys carrying _your_ bags?"

"Because carrying the girls' bags is the gentleman thing to do." said Syd.

"Duh." said the other girls.

"And besides, I just went through a near-death experience. I need to relax."

The guys groan.

"Well that's one more thing that hasn't changed at our time." said Sky.

"Hey Sky, remember when you talked about glue that kept you in one piece?" said Bridge. "Well, I think I'm going to need some for my fingers soon."

"Come on, boys." giggled Syd.

"Yes, girls." groaned the guys as they followed.

"So much for enjoying the place this time around." said Leo.

_End of Episode_


	5. 6e

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"Why did you make me Zeo Ranger V?" asked Adam to Tommy.

"I'm not a Red Ranger…"

"An abnormal energy being has been detected." said Alpha. "It's Auric!"

Adam watches in horror inside the Red Battlezord as each and every one of his teammates gets obliterated as is his zord.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhhhhh!"

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance


	6. 7a

_I really want to thank those that have read and commented on my fic. Please keep reading and commenting._

_Unknown Area_

The Zeo Rangers are fighting various foot soldiers monsters from the past. While Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Krista, and Trey were busy fighting the monsters their size, Adam was busy taking down the grown Robo Goat and Tentacreep by attempting to use the Red Battlezord. Unfortunately for Adam, he is having problems having complete control of the zord seeing as how it works through telepathy with Zeo Ranger V.

"Come on, Adam. You can do this." he said to himself.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could barely keep it standing up, let alone shoot any of the blasters towards the fiends.

"Come on!"

Nothing. Adam basically had little or no control over his zord and now has to watch it get demolished while inside it.

"Why can't I get it to work?"

Just then alarms went off inside the zord. Adam gazed at the screen and instantly becomes horrified as he sees that his teammates are nearly dying down at the ground.

All of a sudden Rocky is blasted by Sting King and a group of Quantrons.

"No! Rocky!" yelled Kat.

The sound system inside the Red Battlezord then made an announcement.

_Zeo Ranger III eliminated._

"Rocky!" said Adam.

Just then, Chillyfish striked Tanya, with his sword before, she can react.

_Zeo Ranger II eliminated_

"Oh no! Tanya!" said Adam.

Things are not going well for the Gold Ranger either as his stabbed right through his chest plate and torso by Angor.

_Gold Zeo Ranger eliminated_

Just then, Adam noticed that his hands were shaking and that he could not get them to stop.

"M-my hands. Wh-h-hy can't they stop shaking?"

Just then a bunch of Cogs and Cyclobots shot the rookie Ranger, Krista right in front of the helmet, leading her to her end.

_Zeo Ranger IV eliminated_

"No…she was just a kid. She had her whole life ahead of her."

Suddenly, the Red Battlezord was being attacked by the two grown monsters causing the zord to fall to the ground.

"Gotta…get…back…up!"

Leaving only one Ranger left, all the monsters focused on Kat and blasted her with their attacks all at once.

_Zeo Ranger I eliminated_

"No…Kat!"

All of a sudden the control starting blasting a loud alarm sound and glaring big red lights as the zord continued to be attacked with sparks flying everywhere.

"I failed them…I failed them all…"

There was no time left, the Red Battlezord was about to explode.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhhhhh!"

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

_**They have survived the most deadly quests.**_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Aisha/Yellow Ranger

Tom/Green Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Adam/Red Ranger

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Krista/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Red Ranger

Kapri/Blue Ranger

Marah/Yellow Ranger

Cassidy/Pink Ranger

Devin/Green Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Karone/Purple Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric M./Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Eric Mc./Black Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Jack/Green Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus

Alpha 7

DECA

Circuit

Ninjor

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Hayley

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_


	7. 7b

Episode 7: Follow the New Leader

Unknown Area

"Aaaarrrgghhhhhhhh!"

Just then Adam heard a voice.

"Adam. Adam! It's over"

Adam snapped out of his period grief and fear to find himself still inside the zord, which is somehow in one piece, but no longer in the area he once was at. It was just then that he realized where he was and who the voice was.

"The simulation is over." said Tommy, who was in a small room down below.

"Power down." Adam sighed depressingly.

A few minutes later he got down off the zord and went into the room where Tommy was.

"I can't do this." said Adam.

"Sure you can. You just have to keep trying." said Tommy.

"No. I can't! I'm not cut out for this."

"C'mon, Adam. You gotta start thinking positive about this otherwise you'll never be able to use the Red Battlezord."

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being realistic. I mean, what if I did go out there and what happened up there really happened?"

"But it didn't. That's the thing. Kat and the others are fine."

"Yeah, but it could have easily happened in reality. And it would have been my fault."

"Adam…"

"I'm not a Red Ranger."

Adam then walked out of room looking troubled.

_Angel Grove_

It was early night at Angel Grove as Adam taught his martial arts students. The problem is that half the time, his mind was somewhere else. Constantly, his students would ask if he is okay. Deep down he knew he wasn't, but he would frequently tell them that he's fine in order to comfort them, even though he students didn't truly believe that.

Things weren't any better at home. When Adam went to sleep tonight, he had recurring dreams of the simulation from the following day and every time he would wake up he would be completely sweaty with his heart rate pumping. Beside him was his current girlfriend Sarah, a girl he went to the Vice-Versa Dance with back at High School and would end up bumping into later in life.

"Adam, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Adam, we've dated long enough to know something is wrong. Please, let me help you."

Adam deeply sighed, knowing that he can't tell her who he is for her own protection.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but this is something I have to deal with on my own. It's my own problem and it's something that I have to face alone."

"Okay. I understand. But remember that I'm here for you and whatever it is, you don't have to face it alone."

"Thanks." he said with a slight smile.


	8. 7c

_Sky Base_

The next day, Adam spent whole day in the simulation room trying to master the mental balance required to have complete control over the Red Battlezord. But not matter how hard he tried to clear his mind and focus it on control over the zord, he would always fail at every attempt.

A little later in the afternoon, he took a breather by sitting down on the floor, still in in his Ranger uniform but with the helmet off and put to the side, and his hands over his head, which is leaning against his legs. He turns his head to look at the Zeo Ranger V and then quickly looks away with a look of disgust. At that moment, Tommy came by and stood by him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you make me Zeo Ranger V? I mean, Rocky was already a Red Ranger for a year and a half and Kat was a Ranger around just about as long. So why pick me?"

"You wanna know why I picked you? It's because I believe in you. I was around when you started as a Ranger and I was there when you left. For those three years I witnessed each and everyone of my fellow Rangers develop into their own person and Ranger. Each one of you had brought something to the table. One of things that you brought Adam, like me and many others, is leadership skills and until now, you never got to really put those skills to use. I chose you because I knew deep inside of you is a brave and noble leader and I know that you will bring your team to victory. I hope this helped you realize that."

Tommy then walked away.

Just then Adam heard another voice.

"Now that's what I call passion."

Adam turned his head to the left to find newbie Ranger Krista, who overheard the conversation. She walked over to Adam sat down next to him.

"He seems to really believe in you." she said with a smile.

"How is it that you are able to keep a smile on your face? You've been a Ranger for not that long and you seem to have such strength mentally."

"What are you kidding? I have been nervous as hell. But I have gotten a chance to really talk with Kat and Tanya. Tanya told me how she was also new when she was a Zeo Ranger. She told me that she couldn't have gotten through it without the help of her friends and team. She and Kat also told about how Justin was even younger than me when he started off as a Ranger. Through everything they told me, it gave me the strength and confidence to make it through all of this."

"Huh."

"They all also said some very nice things about you."

"They did?"

"Yeah. They said that you are very brave, loyal, noble warrior and friend. And that you're the kind of friend that would do anything for his team and those he cares for. I don't know about you but that's the kind of person I want as my leader."

After hearing everything Tommy and Krista had to say, a new amount of hope erupted within Adam as starts to believe that he could actually be Red Ranger material.

"Thanks." he then said with an honest smile.

Just then the alarms in the base went off. As two of then got up, Adam picked up his Ranger helmet. They then ran to the command center to see what the problem is. When they got there they saw their fellow Zeo Rangers as they were summoned there.

"Alpha, Morpheus, what's happening?" asked Adam.

"Rangers, these last few days we have been picking some abnormal energy signals. But until now, haven't been able pinpoint the exact location of the source." said Morpheus. "Have we've gotten it yet, Alpha?"

"Almost there…bingo!" said Alpha. "Now let's see what it is."

The holograms revealed the source to be an old friend of the Zeo Rangers.

"Ay-yi-yi. It's Auric!"

"Auric?" said Tanya. "But we haven't seen him in such a very long time."

"What happened to him?" asked Trey.

"My guess….the attack from the purse must have sent him to another realm." said Morpheus.

Just then, they noticed something else in the hologram. It was bunch of monsters and foot soldiers attempting to take the foot tall tiki.

"Oh no. Apocalypse must have found him as well and sent them." said Rocky. "But why?"

"These are merely theories, but it could be that he wants to have the power of Auric for himself or he wants to eliminate him so that nobody could obtain it." said Alpha.

"Oh Alpha, is there anything we could do?" asked Katherine.

"Perhaps there is a way to create a temporary portal that can lead you to the realm long enough for you to save Auric and bring him back." said Alpha.

"Then best we started working on that, yeah?" said Morpheus.

_Angel Grove_

After a few minutes, Alpha was able to pick up the exact frequency and create a portal out in the desert area big enough for the Rangers and their zords, if needed.

"Remember Rangers, it is unsure how long the portal will stay open so it is best that you complete this task as soon as possible." said Alpha from their communicators.

"Thanks Alpha." said Adam. "All right, you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

After morphing, they instantly ran into the portal.


	9. 7d

_Dark Realm_

After entering, the Rangers spotted the monsters attacking Auric. It was then that Adam realized that they are the same fiends that were in the simulator.

"This is it. No turning back now." he said to himself.

"Hey, uglies!" he said to the monsters and foot soldiers, capturing their attention.

"Ugh, the Power Rangers." said Tentacreep.

"That's right buddy and there is now way we're gonna let any of one of one even lay a finger or claw on Auric."

_Underworld_

Down in the Underworld, Apocalypse and Reaper are watching the situation at the Dark Realm.

"Why I'm not surprised that those Rangers would end up there one way or another." said Apocalypse. "Well, I won't let them stop me this time!"

Apocalypse then rose from his throne and raised his buster sword to activate his monster growing spell.

_Dark Realm_

The dark cloud and lightning surround both Tentacreep and Robo Goat which caused the two to grow.

"Oh no. Apocalypse must know we're here." said Krista.

"You guys handle things down here and protect Auric. I'll take care of the two of them." said Adam. "Red Battlezord activate!"

From the portal came the Red Battlezord ready for battle.

"All right." Adam then said before teleporting himself into the zord. "Red Battlezord ready for action."

While the other Rangers were in action, Adam gave himself a few seconds to clear his mind and focus.

"Okay. I can do this."

He then attempted to get the Red Battlezord moving, but like the simulation, it won't even budge.

"Oh no. No! This can't be happening."

The two fully grown monsters took this to their advantage and attack the motionless zord. Robo Goat smacked it with his staff, one hit after another followed by Tentacreep who grabbed the head with his claw and threw it down to the ground.

Back down is not looking so good for the Ranger either. No matter how hard they try to bring the fiends down, they just seem to be coming right back up.

"Man, they are not giving in that easily today." said Rocky.

Just then Kat noticed Angor heading towards the Auric tiki.

"Guys, one of the monsters is going to get Auric!" she then said.

"Not if I can stop him first." said Trey right before leaping towards the fiend in to prevent it from getting any closer.

Try as he might, Angor still struck the Gold Ranger down.

At the same time, the other Rangers are either getting struck at or shot at.

Adam, who is witnessing everything, had a shot of strength and determination run through his body.

"I must remember who I'm doing this for. For Auric, for Kat and the others. They need me. I cannot fail. I won't!" he then said.


	10. 7e

Just then, the Red Battlezord shot his arms toward the two beasts that were attacking him and stood back up.

"Guys, look!" said Tanya. "Adam did it. He has control over the Red Battlezord."

"I knew he could do it." said Krista.

Adam then began to have his way with the two fiends, just socking them non stop.

Witnessing this gave other Zeo Rangers the self-strength to finish the enemy off. Kat and Tanya combined their Zeo powers and blasted Chillyfish and the Cogs away. Rocky and Krista also united their powers to destroy both Sting King and the Cyclobots. And finally, Trey called upon his staff, causing it to shoot Angor and the Quantrons; while the Quantrons were completely obliterated, Angor was only heavily weakened.

"Here's our chance." said Trey who took out the key and inserted it into the tiki, unleashing the mighty warrior once again.

From out of the tiki came a fully grown Auric.

"I am Auric the Conqueror. Defender of all that is good and true." said the mighty fighter.

"Auric, it's us." said Adam.

"Rangers? It is delightful to see you all again"

"Love to talk more Auric, but as you can, we kinda have a situation here."

"Hmm. Oh, I see. I don't suppose we cannot talk things out with them."

"Somehow I don't think they're the negotiating type."

"I see. Very well. Then we must put an end to this."

Auric then unleashes his broad sword and slashed Robo Goat as a finishing move as Adam followed his example by unleashing the Red Battlezord's finishing move and blasted Tentacreep causing to two monsters to fall to the ground and explode.

"All right! They did it." said Rocky.

"Guys, let's get out of here." said Adam.

"Right." said the other Rangers.

At that moment, Apocalypse's dark smoke and lightning appeared again, this time surrounding the weakened Angor, from the smoke came a fully grown Angor in his modified form. This freaked Auric out.

"Oh! Uh, Rangers, do you think you can handle him without me? Wonderful." said Auric before returning to his tiki form.

"No problem. Guys, time to summon the Zeo Zords." said Adam.

"We need Zeo Zord power now!" said the five main Rangers.

From the portal came the 5 Zeo Zords. While Trey watches over Auric, the four main Rangers from the ground teleported themselves to the Zords. The 5 Zeo Zords then combined into the Zeo Megazord.

"All right Rangers, time to form the Zeo Mega Battlezord!" said Adam.

Just then, the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord combined to become the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Zeo Mega Battlezord, fire!" said the Rangers.

The Megazord then unleashed its fire power obliterating Angor for good.

_Underworld_

"This is unacceptable!" said Apocalypse. "Not only have they destroyed another group of monsters, but they have also obtained the power of Auric! Why did I let you revive such weak monsters?!"

Apocalypse then grabbed Reaper by the neck due to his rage.

"Blame not yourself master, for those monsters were created by those who failed to destroy the Rangers themselves." said Reaper.

Apocalypse slowly let go of Reaper's neck.

"That is true. Well, next time I will bring something of my own to the field and then, then the Rangers will not be so lucky."

_Sky Base_

After the battle, the Zeo Rangers and Auric teleported back to the base in order to be congratulated by Morpheus, Alpha, and Tommy.

"Another great victory Rangers." said Morpheus. "And excellent work on Adam's part especially."

"Awesome job, Adam. I knew you could do it." said Tommy.

"Thanks, but I owe it to my team. If it weren't for them, I would have nothing to fight for." said Adam.

The Rangers touched by what Adam said.

"Adam," said Tanya. "We have been talking about something for a while, and we have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"That we all put our trust in you so much that we decided to give you something very special."

Trey then walked over to Adam, took out the key of Auric, and gave it to him.

"A-are you serious?" asked Adam.

"Yes. We believe you will take good care of the key. Congratulations." said Trey.

The male Rangers then shook his hand and the female Rangers gave him a hug.

"Oh. Gotta love these emotional moments. Oh…" said Alpha.

"I gotta tell you guys, after today, I really believe we are a step closer towards winning this battle." said Adam.

"Smoothies anybody?" said Tommy holding trays of cups with smoothies. "Compliments of Haley's Cyberspace Café."

Each of the Rangers took a cup and raised it.

"To Adam." said Tommy.

"To Adam." said the Rangers.

"And to a brighter tomorrow." said Adam.

_End of Episode_


	11. 7f

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"Rangers, it's time we took the Ultimate Alliance to the next level." said Morpheus. "I am going arrange a team of Rangers for the next mission by picking them individually."

Meanwhile, Apocalypse creates a new monster that makes people dance non-stop. Unfortunately, for the Rangers, they are having problems of their; they seem to have trouble working together.

What Rangers did Morpheus choose? And how will they take down this new threat?

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance


	12. 8a

_Thank you always to my loyal readers and to those who comment on my work; you guys are the reason I'm still doing this. Hope you stick around._

Scattered among the state of California are each of the Power Rangers doing their own thing, whether it would be working such as Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky finishing teaching Martial Arts, relaxing after a hard day at work such as Tommy at home after teaching paleontology, or just relaxing such some of the Ninja Storm Rangers doing some motor crossing or the Alien Rangers drinking out of the shower heads from the Sky Base bathrooms as the showers there let out pure water. At the same time, the communicators of every Ranger's went off. While some were safe to contact back, others had to find a secure place. Either way, they all got the same message from their mentor, Morpheus.

"Rangers, I have an important message to tell you all. After much deliberate thought I have come to decision. It is now time to take the Ultimate Alliance to the next level."

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

_**They have survived the most deadly quests.**_

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Aisha/Yellow Ranger

Tom/Green Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Adam/Red Ranger

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Krista/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Red Ranger

Kapri/Blue Ranger

Marah/Yellow Ranger

Cassidy/Pink Ranger

Devin/Green Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Karone/Purple Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric M./Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Eric Mc./Black Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Jack/Green Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus

Alpha 7

DECA

Circuit

Ninjor

Auric

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Hayley

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_

Episode 8: Dance, Dance

After hearing what Morpheus said, the Rangers were intrigued by what he meant and continued to listen further.

"Rangers these lasts few missions had brought something to my attention. Every time I send any of you to eliminate the threat you have always done it with your team. You may have worked with other teams, but you still worked with those who you fight alongside every time. That's when something came to mind. There will be time times when a member or two of every team might be unavailable for battle. This means that you would lose both man power and fire power. And to that end, I have decided to conduct an experiment. For the next mission, I will arrange my own temporary team of Rangers, by picking you individually. My advice, be ready for anything, because your number could easily be up. That is all."

After hearing what they heard, the Rangers had different feelings and reactions towards this. Some such as Taylor, Eric M., and Sky considered this as another challenge in life that they get to take head on. Others like Trip, Danny, and Madison have butterflies in their stomach as to wondering whether or not they will do well with Rangers they don't usually work with. And others such as Dustin, Bridge, and Chip are wondering what they want for lunch today. Either way, every Ranger wondered if they were gonna be chosen.

_Underworld_

Meanwhile, Apocalypse is reviewing past monster fights to see if any of them inspire him to create his next fiend.

"Amazing. One by one, they have all attempted to destroy the Rangers, and each and every time, they fail at the end of it all. Well, I think it is time to show them who is worthy of being the eliminator of the world."

Just then, one monster caught the dark warrior's eyes. The mighty Dischordia.

"Ah, Dischordia, a monster capable of making even a Power Ranger dance until their feet dies out."

"Would you like me to revive it, master?" asked Reaper.

"No. As I told you before, the next monster I send up to the surface world will be own. But this creature has certainly inspired my newest creation. It will have the same powers as Dischordia, but with more dosage. I shall call him Dancelot."

Apocalypse then raised his to shoot dark lightning a few feet away from him. From the spot appeared a robotic creature, with a square shaped robotic head, a torso shaped to look like a Dance, Dance Revolution machine with stereos for shoulder pads, and fully flexible, metallic arms and legs.

"All right. It's time to dance." said the creature before being sent to the surface world.

_Silver Hills_

Just as Dancelot appears in the streets, the people around immediately freak out and run.

"Aw. You know what turns my frown upside down? Dancing." said Dancelot before begging to dance and blast people with a beam that came from the screen on his chest.

Those that got hit with the beam immediately began dance; the type of dance varied from person to person.

"There you go. Isn't that more fun. Ah ha ha ha ha ha."

Just then, who were come into the scene but the Silver Guardians, including Wes and Eric.

"Eric, what do you suppose we do?" asked Wes. "Morpheus said that he would pick the Rangers to fight the next monster."

"Exactly, he would pick the _Rangers_. But we're acting as Silver Guardians, so there's a big difference. As long as we don't morph, we are not breaking any of the rules."

"Right. Ready? Fire!"

Just then the Silver Guardians began to open fire on the robotic fiend. Unfortunatley, being also able to make those around it dance, it seems that Dancelot is also a master dancer. Doing a few ballet moves, such as leaps and spins, he easily dodged every shot.

"Did I mention that I do a little dancing myself? Ha ha ha." said Dancelot. "Now, who's up for a little jig?"

Dancelot then blasted the Silver Guardians with his beam causing them to drop their weapons put their hands on their hips and begin to do the Riverdance. The stereos on Dancelot's shoulders then began playing Irish dance music.

"You're no Michael Flatley, but you're all entertaining none the less."

_Sky Base_

Morpheus is examining the situation through the viewing holograms.

"Looks like it's time. Just hope this doesn't screw us all over."

_Turtle Cove_

Coming out of a day of medical school is Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole Evans. Just then, his Growl Phone went off. He ran to a back alley to answer the call.

"Cole, it is time. You're needed at Silver Hills." said Morpheus through the phone.

"Okay. I'm on it."

Cole then teleported his way there.

_Blue Bay Harbor_

Down at the beach, a certain Blue Ranger by the name of Tori Hanson, spends her day doing what she enjoys most, surfing. Just after a catching a big wave, her communicator went off. She instantly grabbed her stuff and ran to the nearest changing shack that was empty.

"Tori, you're up. Head to Silver Hills immediately."

"Alright. Go Time!" she said before teleporting off.

_Reefside_

At his dorm, Trent was busy at his drawing table drawing away until he hears the sound of his communicator going off.

"This is Trent." He then said.

"Trent, there is trouble over at Silver Hills."

"I'm on my way."

Trent then teleported himself there.

_Briarwood_

It was like any other day at the Rock Porium, and like any other day there, one will find a certain Ranger by the name of Vida Rocca doing her thing, which is acting as the store's DJ alongside her friend Matoombo. After finishing a session, her Mystic Morpher went off. She instantly answered.

"Vida, there is trouble at Silver Hills."

"Right, I'm there."

She then turned to her big cottony friend.

"Cover for me while I'm gone?" she asked.

He nooded.

After getting his confirmation, she instantly teleported her way there.

_Sky Base_

Over at the garden, Tom and Ninjor were busy training. Just then, they noticed Morpheus floating above them.

"Congrats to you, Tom." said Morpheus. "You are one of the chosen. And you're needed over at Silver Hills immediately."

"Okay. I'll head out right now." Tom said.

"Best that Ninjor tagged along."

"Say no more." said Ninjor.

Without hesitating, the two were on their way there.

"Oh, I really hope I have not screwed us big time." Morpheus said to himself.


	13. 8b

_Turtle Cove_

Coming out of a day of medical school is Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole Evans. Just then, his Growl Phone went off. He ran to a back alley to answer the call.

"Cole, it is time. You're needed at Silver Hills." said Morpheus through the phone.

"Okay. I'm on it."

Cole then teleported his way there.

_Blue Bay Harbor_

Down at the beach, a certain Blue Ranger by the name of Tori Hanson, spends her day doing what she enjoys most, surfing. Just after a catching a big wave, her communicator went off. She instantly grabbed her stuff and ran to the nearest changing shack that was empty.

"Tori, you're up. Head to Silver Hills immediately."

"Alright. Go Time!" she said before teleporting off.

_Reefside_

At his dorm, Trent was busy at his drawing table drawing away until he hears the sound of his communicator going off.

"This is Trent." He then said.

"Trent, there is trouble over at Silver Hills."

"I'm on my way."

Trent then teleported himself there.

_Briarwood_

It was like any other day at the Rock Porium, and like any other day there, one will find a certain Ranger by the name of Vida Rocca doing her thing, which is acting as the store's DJ alongside her friend Matoombo. After finishing a session, her Mystic Morpher went off. She instantly answered.

"Vida, there is trouble at Silver Hills."

"Right, I'm there."

She then turned to her big cottony friend.

"Cover for me while I'm gone?" she asked.

He nooded.

After getting his confirmation, she instantly teleported her way there.

_Sky Base_

Over at the garden, Tom and Ninjor were busy training. Just then, they noticed Morpheus floating above them.

"Congrats to you, Tom." said Morpheus. "You are one of the chosen. And you're needed over at Silver Hills immediately."

"Okay. I'll head out right now." Tom said.

"Best that Ninjor tagged along."

"Say no more." said Ninjor.

Without hesitating, the two were on their way there.

"Oh, I really hope I have not screwed us big time." Morpheus said to himself.


	14. 8c

_Silver Hills_

Meanwhile, Dancelot is having a ball and a half as he destroys buildings and causes the citizens of the city to dance non stop in the process.

"And one and two, and one and two, and—"

Suddenly the dancing fiend noticed a blast shot right behind him. He turns to find the chosen Rangers, already in their Ranger form, and Ninjor.

"It's time for your destruction to end!" said Cole.

"Eric, it must be them." said Wes as the two are witnessing the event.

"Let's not praise them until they get the job done." said Eric.

"Ooh, the Rangers. This should be fun." said Dancelot.

Just then a whole bunch of Putrids appeared from the ground and instantly tackled their way towards the Rangers, causing them to fight instantly.

"Time to add some dance to their lives." said the dancing fiend who then shot his dancing beam at both the Rangers and Putrids.

"Huh? What's going on?" said Trent who began to start doing the Monkey.

"His beam must cause people to dance uncontrollably." said Tori who started dancing as if it was to Disco.

"Nothing that I can't stop." said Vida who is doing ballet.

"Me either." said Tom who is doing the Waltz.

"Mystic Force Legend Mode!"

_Galwit Mysto Nermax_

"Metallic Armor!"

Even after transforming, the Pink and Green Ranger still couldn't stop dancing.

"What are you kidding me?" said Tom. "His spell must be that strong."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that walking arcade machine!" said a filled with rage Vida.

"Hey guys, we could sure use your help here." said a Dance, Dance, Revolution dancing Cole who is fighting alongside Ninjor, who for some reason appears to look unaffected, against a bunch of break dancing Putrids.

"Hey, how come Ninjor isn't affected?" Tori asked.

"I am. I'm not doing this out of my own free will."

"Then how come…oh, I get it now! Capoeira, the Brazilian fighting form of dance."

"Great. So how about less talking and more punching." said Vida.

"I'm all for that." said Tom.

"But I go first." Vida then said.

The Pink Mystic Rangers instantly went for and attempted to attack. The problem is that the spell she's under keeps her doing her usual fight moves. As she struggles to get her body to move the way she wants, the Putrids take the advantage by striking her with a spin kick, knocking her down.

"Impressive." Tori said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Blondie!"

"I'm up."

While the disco dance moves with the combination of Tori's water techniques did bring down some of the foot soldiers, many still managed to dodge it and attack her.

"Huh. Like you did any better." said Vida.

"At least I got a hit in." said Tori.

"Our turn." said Trent beside Tom.

While the two were doing a decent while under certain conditions, they would constantly bump into each other due to dancing, causing them to fall on each other.

"Kid, what are you doing?" said Tom.

"Hey, you bumped into me." said Trent.

Cole then noticed the four Rangers bickering with each other. He then danced over to them.

"Guys, look at yourselves." he then said. "We're supposed to be fighting the enemy but instead we're fighting and bickering with each other like we're a bunch of kids. Look, we were chosen to defend those weaker than us. Remember the oath?"

"Guardians of the galaxies." said Trent.

"Defenders of Truth and Justice." said Tori.

"Protectors of the Past, Present, and Future." said Vida.

"United we stand. Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance" said Cole.

"I remember Morpheus telling me about the oath." said Tom. "And I think it's time we went by it."

"Okay guys. Ninjor needs our help, so let's give it to him." said Cole.

"Right." said the other Rangers.


	15. 8d

"All this talk is getting boring. Let's have some music!" said Dancelot who then began to play music through his speakers while swinging around a microphone.

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue**_

The Rangers then danced their way to Ninjor to assist him.

"Remember, fill each other's weaknesses with your strengths." said Cole.

_**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"**_

Cole kicked off with one step and landed on Ninor's feet since he was in the middle of a somersault. Ninjor then pushed feet up as hard as he could and projected Cole towards the Putrids.

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by**_

_**[Whispered:**__** We're going into D-Minor**_

Letting his feet do all the work, Cole had landed and conked the head of several Putrids, thus taking them down.

"Okay Trent, ready?" said Tom.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

Tom held Trent from the back as they both danced. While Trent karate chopped any break dancing Putrids in their way, Tom's waltz always kept them a step away from every attack.

"And one and two, and one and two…" said Trent as they stayed with the strategy.

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**_

Tori and Vida then took the stage, so to speak, as they concentrated all of their elemental energies toward their dancing. Vida's fouette jetes had began to cause a pink wind storm while every step that Tori took only to a intense rain around her.

"Mystic Storm combo!" said the girls as the combination of the two attacks blew away the remaining foot soldiers.

"Nice job, Blondie." said Vida.

"You did well too, Tom Boy." said Tori.

The Rangers and Ninjor then regrouped to take down Dancelot.

"Shall we dance?" said Ninjor sarcastically.

"Finally. Nobody puts baby in the corner." said Dancelot as begin to swing the microphone around like knunchucks.

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dancelot began to swing the microphone towards the Rangers. Luckily, they were able to dodge the attack.

Ninjor started off by doing another somersault which lead to a forward leap kick; Dancelot did a back flip to avoid the attack, leading right into the Green Ranger, who then took him by the hand and swung him towards Cole who leaped toward the robotic fiend and DDR danced on his chest. Vida and Tori then created another Mystic storm, blowing Dancelot back.

"Super Dino Mode!" said Trent.

_**Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Da---**_

Just as Dancelot came his way, the White Dino Thunder let the spell control his body as it allowed him to karate chop the fiend's speakers, causing them to break. Trent then grabbed on its shoulders with all his might and rammed his feet through the glass screen chest causing the spell to be broken.

_[End of song_

"No! My music!" said Dancelot.

"Awesome job Trent." said Tom as the Rangers and Ninjor regrouped.

"We did it together." said Trent.

"Excellent work Rangers. Another victory for good." said Ninjor.

"They did it!" Wes said to Eric, who both are on their knees due to their tired feet.

"A little rusty, but they got the job done just the same." said Eric.

_Under World_

"No! I will not accept another defeat! Make my monster grow!" said Apocalypse who stood from his throne and raised his sword as the dark lightning started to burst from it.

_Silver Hills_

As always the dark smoke and lightning surrounded the defeated fiend and caused it to revive itself and grow several feet bigger.

"May I have this last dance?" said Dancelot.


	16. 8e

"Guess it's time to take things up a notch." said Tom.

"But wait." said Cole. "I don't have nearly all the required Zords to make a Megazord."

Suddenly Cole's Growl went off.

"Thought you might say that." said Morpheus through the phone. "Which is why I asked Alyssa, Danny, and Taylor to lend you these."

Just then, four Power Animal crystals appeared in the Red Ranger's hand.

"The White Tiger, Rhino, Armadillo, and Yellow Eagle." said Cole. "But I've never handled several zords at once. And besides, I'm still short a zord."

"No you're not. And you won't be alone either. Hayley and Alpha did some interesting research. It seems that the Wild Force Megazords can combine with some of the other Zords beside Wild Zords."

In less than a minute, Cole understood what Morpheus was trying to tell him.

"Of course!" he then said.

Cole turned over to Tori.

"You ready, teammate?"

Like Cole, it took Tori a minute to figure out what was going on. But after she did, she was then more ready than ever.

"Ready!" Tori then said.

"Wild Zords descend!"

"Alright. Time for Dolphin Zord!"

"Okay. Dragozord, Stegazord, emerge!"

"Time for Dragon Zord!" said Tom as he began to play his Dragon Dagger.

Within seconds the Zords came from the sky and landed on the Earth.

Vida changed from Legend Mode to Mystic Mode.

"Mystic Titan arise!"

_Galwit Mysto Prifior_

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Ninjor Expansion Mode now!" said Ninjor who then began to grow and turn into Battle Mode.

"Alright, Wild Zords!" said Cole.

"Dolphin Zord!" said Tori.

"Combine!"

The zords then began to combine; Tori's Dolphin Zord acted as the right arm of the Wild Force Megazord.

"Wild Force Megazord Striker mode!"

"Dino Zords combine!" said Trent.

The two Dino Zords then combined as well.

"Dino Stegazord!"

"This is amazing!" said Cole about the new Zord combination. "I never thought anything like this was possible."

"Me either." said Tori, who was still in her Zord. "But if he wants to dance, then let's dance."

"Time to give my audience a show." said Dancelot.

The metal monster then began to stand on his head to do a rapid kick spin and spin towards the Zords, causing them damage, except for Vida, who was able fly and dodge it.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Vida.

"I've been better." said Ninjor.

Just then Dancelot jumped upward, captured the Mystic Sprite, and began swinging her really fast and hard until he let go, causing the Titan to land hard on the ground.

"Vida, are you alright?" asked Cole.

"I'll live." said Vida as she began to get back up.

Looking at Vida, Cole came up with a battle strategy.

"Guys, I have an idea of how to stop him. But it's going to take all of us."

"I'm all ears." said Tori.

"I'm for it." said Trent.

"I'm game." said Tom.

"You have my support." said Ninjor.

"So what's the plan?" asked Vida.

"Time for the big finale." said Dancelot, who began to spin kick towards them again, unaware of their plan.

As the monster got close to them, the Red Ranger yelled "Now!"

The Green Ranger began playing his Dagger again.

Suddenly both the Dragon Zord and the Dino Stegazord aim their tails at the spinning fiend and jabbed him, causing him not only damage but for him to fall to the ground.

"Aah, that hurt!" said Dancelot.

The second he got up, the Mystic Sprite struck his head, causing it to spin; he stopped it from spinning by grabbing it with both its hands. This made him open for attack.

"What the—"

"Dolphin punch!" said Tori as the Megazord began punching him with its right arm.

The Megazord then made way for Ninjor to attack.

"How about a taste of my Ninja Power?" said Ninor as he unleashes a fireball towards Dancelot.

"Ugh…no fair." said Dancelot.

"Okay guys. Time for the final blow!" said Cole. "Vida!"

"Right!" said the Mystic Titan as she turned into her Bomb mode.

The Dragon Zord then used its tail to swing the Mystic Titan; it was then swung by the Dino Stega Zord's tail, which made its way towards Ninjor.

"It's ready Cole!" said Ninjor as he kicked Vida up into the air.

"This is it!" said Cole. "Ready Tori?"

"More than ever!"

The Wild Force Megazord leaped high up in the air towards the pink bomb.

"Mystic Strike!" said Cole and Tori.

The Megazord then kicked the Pink Mystic Titan with all its might, sending it straight through Dancelot's chest and causing the screen to break again.

"Thanks for the dance." Dancelot said as his final words before falling on the ground and exploding.

"And that's that!" said Vida as she went back to her Sprite form.

"Excellent work Rangers." said Ninjor. "The planet is saved for another day."

_Under World_

"Arrrrrggghhhhhhh!!! Another monster of mine defeated! Ah, well. I should worry not. For I have many more ideas that will bring the Rangers down for good. Muah ha ha ha!" said Apocalypse.

_Sky Base_

The Rangers and Ninjor are at the base to see how Wes and Eric are doing. They walked into one of the rooms to find them lying on separate beds with Morpheus and the Time Force Rangers standing by them.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" Cole asked the two of them.

"Good." said Eric. "All we need is for our feet to rest for the remainder of the day."

"But we could have ended up worse if it wasn't for you guys." said Eric.

"He's right you know." said Morpheus. "Seeing as how the experiment was a success, I might consider doing this once in a while."

"Thank you so much for saving them." said Jen.

"It's no problem. I don't know about you guys, but I could use some fun after this long day." said Tori. "Anybody wanna go dancing tonight?"

Everyone turned to Tori with a shocked look on their faces.

"Just kiddin'."

"Don't even joke like that." said Trent.

"I know." said Tom.

"I think that joke might have taken a couple hundred years out of me." said Ninjor.

"After today, I never want to hear the word 'dance' _ever_ again." said Vida.

_End of Episode_


	17. 8f

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"What was that?" Eric asked, wondering what destroyed the remaining fiends that he and the other Rangers were fighting.

The source seemed to have come from an old friend.

"It's the Phantom Ranger!" said Ashley.

"I still have feelings for him, but I'm just afraid of getting hurt again." Cassie said to Ashley.

"I understand that my presence would make you unhappy." said the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger is hit very badly and has taken serious damage.

"We need to remove his helmet." said Cestro.

Cam begins to unlock the back of the Phantom's helmet; Cassie's heart beat began to beat faster as she is about to witness his real face for the first time ever.

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance

_Songs used:_

"_Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy_


	18. Question for the readers

Question for the readers: Is there anything I can do to make the fic more enjoyable for you?


	19. 9a

_As always, thank you to those who read and comment on my fic. Hope you keep reading and commenting._

_Oh and just so you know, this ep. might be kinda fluffy. Also, I want to officially welcome Mandi96 from Rangercast as the production team's newest memember. Thanks again Mandi. Glad to have you in the team._

_Blue Bay Harbor_

In the middle of park lies a battle between the Blue Alien Ranger, the Yellow and Pink Space Rangers, Quantum Ranger, and Green Samurai Ranger against a bunch of Quantrons, Piranhatrons, and Cyclobots.

Quantum Ranger had no problem by himself as he simply dodged any attacks that the Cyclobots brought while blasting them down, one by one.

"Aw come one. This isn't even a warm-up." said Eric.

Cestro and Cam decided to team-up and work back to back while slashing down any Piranhatrons that came their way.

"Cestro, how are you holding up?" Cam asked.

"I am doing well for the moment. And yourself?"

"Surviving—Woah!"

Cam instantly slashed a Piranhatron that was mere feet from him.

Cassie and Ashley took from Cam and Cestro's example and worked end-to-end, shooting Quantrons off with their Astro Blasters.

"Aw, man. Ashley, they just keep coming." said Cassie.

"I know, I think I'm starting to get callus on my index finger."

Just then the femme fatales were blasted by a couple of the Quantrons, causing the Pink Space Ranger to fall to the ground.

"Cassie!" yelled Ashley before getting blocked by some Quantrons.

"Guys!"

Eric, Cestro, and Cam heard Ashley call and noticed why she was calling them. Quickly they began to run towards Cassie before being surrounded by Cyclobots and Piranhatrons.

Just as she sat up, the same Quantrons attempted to blast Cassie as they approach closer and closer.

"Oh no. Cassie!" said Ashley while she and the other Rangers fight their way through.

Suddenly, just as the Pink Space Ranger was about to blasted, the Quantrons were instantly destroyed out of nowhere. After that, the remaining foot soldiers were brought down as well.

"What was that?" Eric wondered.

Worried about her friend, Ashley ran to Cassie and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" she then asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"What was that?" said Eric as he and they ran over to the girls.

"It seems that whatever it was, it appears to have the ability to make himself undetectable." said Cestro.

Ashley knew instantly what was going through Cassie's mind.

"Well that is _one_ my abilities."

The Rangers turned around to where they heard the voice.

"Who said that?" said Cam.

Within seconds the empty space in front of them revealed itself to be a familiar face.

"It's the Phantom Ranger!" said Ashley.

"So that's the Phantom Ranger." said Cestro.

While all this is happening, Cassie had a series of emotions running through her head.


	20. 9b

Episode 9: Death of a Phantom

_Sky Base_

After their encounter, the Rangers, including the Phantom Ranger headed back to the Sky Base to discuss their situation with Morpheus.

"Aww great, another responsibility." Morpheus said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you too." said the Phantom Ranger who was still in Ranger form. "By the way, thanks for letting me keep my ship here for the time being."

"Hey, that brings up a question." said Ashley. "Why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm the Phantom Ranger. I go where I'm needed."

"If that's the case, how come you didn't show up sooner?" Eric asked.

"I was busy with something at the time so I had to take care of that first."

"And what of the Blue Senturion?" asked Cestro. "Last me and the other Alien Rangers heard, you and he were at Eltar fighting off the Machine Empire."

"Wow. You guys are really giving me the third degree here, huh? Yeah, well after the struggle, we helped rebuild the cities and villages and such. After that, we went our separate ways. I haven't really heard much from him since then."

"Well the important thing right now is that you're here." said Ashley. "Right, Cassie?"

Cassie looked lost in her thoughts.

"Cassie?"

"Huh, oh, uh…I'm sorry. I need to take a walk." said the Pink Space Ranger before walking away.

"Cassie? I'm sorry about this, Phantom Ranger." said Ashley before catching up to her friend. "Cassie, wait up."

"All right, let's all take a breather. There's so much tension here that you can cut it though a steel door." said Morpheus.

He then made a bottle of rum and a glass appear into his hands.

"You drink?" asked Cam.

"Well yes and no. Because I am a higher being, I cannot consume alcohol, but if you invite me to a wine tasting, I will be there. I mean, if you had to mentor nearly a hundred people at the same time, you'd need a drink or two as well."

_Under World_

Meanwhile, Apocalypse and Reaper has been examining what took place today.

"So, the Phantom Ranger returned to Earth has he?" said Apocalypse.

"It appears so." said Reaper. "I take it you have plans for him, my lord?"

"Yes. I have plans on eliminating him. His life force depends on his Power Ruby. So instead of merely stealing it and using it for our own, we will simply destroy it."

"Very good, Sir."

"By the way, how is the other plan of mine working?"

"It is turning out very well. Some of the Velocifighters that were able to escape the Rangers' path during the first battle with Flusher have been making progress. A part of the squadron should be reaching Aquitar soon enough. And then, the others should reach the other planets with time."

"Excellent. And what of the ones you plan to send through the time portal?"

"They're preparing themselves for when they are needed."

"Perfect. But, in the mean time, we shall focus on the Rangers on Earth. Starting with the Eltarian. Now, because I'm in a good mood, I shall trust you, Reaper, to revive a monster."

"Very well. In that case, Spikey's ability to shoot needles from his arm should prove useful."

Reaper then spun his scythe and began the chant.

"Oh, treacherous fiend, arise and destroy again!"

From the ground came the monster known as Spikey.

"I live!" said Spikey.

"Indeed. Now, I order you take these foot soldiers and head up to the surface world towards Blue Bay Harbor." said Reaper as bunch of Quantrons, Piranhatrons, and Cyclobots appeared from the ground.

"Can do!" said Spikey.

"One last thing. If you spot the Pink Space Ranger, unleash a full-on assault on her immediately!"

"Check."

The spiny armed fiend, along with the foot soldiers disappeared to the surface world.


	21. 9c

_Sky Base_

Back at the base, Ashley is trying comfort Cassie who seems to have a problem with the Phantom Ranger's sudden return.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"………Do you know how long it took me to get over him?" she Cassie.

"Aw, sweetie."

"Now that I think about it, I don't I ever completely got over him."

"So you've trying to hide your feelings."

"I still have feelings for him, I know I do, but I'm just afraid of getting hurt again. I mean, I have watched nearly die and leave us, Ashley. I don't know if I can go through it again."

"Hey, it'll be okay."

Ashley began to rub her back when the Phantom Ranger entered the room.

"Cassie. May I have a word with you?" asked the Phantom.

"I'll give to two some time alone." said Ashley as she got up and left the room.

"Cassie, let me start off by saying that I understand that my presence would make you unhappy. To be completely honest, the real reason I came here was for you."

"Me?"

"You have to understand that before I came to Earth to assist the Turbo Rangers, I had spent my whole life selflessly serving and helping others, not once thinking about what I wanted. And then I came down here and I met you. Bit by bit, my heart starting to have these feelings that I've never had before. I had to keep myself from opening up in order to make myself leave. It hurt even more leaving you a second time."

"Back then, I would wait and hope that you might open to us or me. A name, a face, anything."

"I am sorry for that."

"Don't apologize. You're just gonna leave again with me finding out nothing more about you."

Phantom Ranger heavily sighed.

"Reo." he then said.

"What did you say?" said Cassie

"My name is Reo."

"Reo…why couldn't you tell us that before."

"Really, when becoming the Phantom Ranger, I took a vow to keep my profile as low as possible, which includes keeping my personal information classified."

"I understand, but isn't time you finally thought about yourself?"

"Cassie…"

Just the alarms went off and the two instantly ran over to the Command Center.

"What's going on?" asked the Pink Space Ranger right before noticing Morpheus. "You drink?"

"Okay, let's focus on the greater evil, okay?! Some more foot soldiers appeared at Blue Bay Harbor. And it looks like they brought a plus one with them to the shin dig."

"Come on, we gotta go." said Eric.

"I'm coming too." said Reo.

"Reo, you don't have to. This isn't your battle."

"Reo?" said Ashley. "Oh my god, that's your name! Like, your real name."

"I know, but like I always say, I go where I am needed. And right now you need me."

"All right then. Rangers, ready?" asked Eric.

"Ready!" said the Rangers.

"Alright! Quantum Power!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Let's Rocket!''

_Under World_

Apocalypse and Reaper are watching the Rangers approaching Spikey and the others at the park in Blue Bay Harbor.

"Ah, and here they come. And they brought the eltarian with them. Perfect. It will only be a matter of time until the Phantom's days are ended. And then, one by one, they will all meet the same fate."

"And then the universe will be yours for you to shape and mold, my lord." said Reaper.

"You're right, Reaper. And it all starts with one death."


	22. 9d

_Blue Bay Harbor_

Spikey and the foot soldiers notice the Rangers coming their way.

"They're here." said Spikey. "And there's the Pink Space Ranger! You men can demolish whoever you want, but leave the Pink one to me."

The foot soldiers nod and instantly barged towards the Rangers.

"Seems like they're ready to fight." said Cam.

"Then we must as well." said Cestro.

"Right." said Eric. "Attack!"

The Quantum and Phantom Ranger began to take down every Quantron, Piranhatron, and Cyclobot they could see.

The Phantom Ranger shot rapidly at every soldier and then instantly stopped; seeing this as an advantage the remaining soldiers took this opportunity and barged right towards him. Unbeknown to them, the Quantum jumped on to the Phantom's shoulders and then up into the air as he began to shoot big blasts towards them, thus destroying them.

Cam and Cestro continuously slash every combatant around them, leaving them no chance to strike back. Cam then notices from the distance a Cyclobot aiming a shot right at him; after turning to Super Samurai Mode, he instantly positioned his sword and kicked it forward with all his strength, causing it to shot right towards the mechanical soldier and right through its head.

Like the others, the Yellow and Pink Space Ranger blasted every fighter that they could see as Spikey approached them.

"Get rid of her." he said pointing towards Ashley. "And keep her still." he then added while pointing at Cassie.

A Piranhatron grabbed Ashley and dragged her away while a Quantron holds on to Cassie.

"Let me go. Let me go!" the Pink Space Ranger grunted.

"See you in hell, Pinkey!" said Spikey as shot all his spikes straight at Cassie.

"No, Cassie!" said Ashley.

Quantum Ranger, Blue Alien Ranger, and Green Samurai Ranger gasped as the spikes draw closer to their companion and they are too far to reach her in time.

Suddenly, something came in Cassie's way and blocked her from being. She instantly realized that it was Reo, the Phantom Ranger, who was taking each spike, one by one, as it slowly shortens his life. Bit by bit, she could feel her heart literally breaking. The Quantum Ranger and the others came as fast as they could and destroyed the foot soldiers holding the Pink and Yellow Ranger; they then ran over to the Phantom to check on his condition.

"Aw, I missed." said Spikey. "Well not this time."

Cam instantly drew out his sword and heavily slashed the spiny fiend, thus destroying it, and then back down to check on his fallen comrade.

"Aw man. That attack did serious damage to him." said Cam.

They began to notice Reo grasping his hands around his neck.

"Aw man. I don't think he can breathe in there." said Eric.

"We must remove his helmet." said Cestro.

Just as Cam was about to unlock the Phantom's helmet, Cassie shouted "Wait!"

"What?" said Cam.

"Do we really have to take his helmet off? I mean, maybe there's another way." said Cassie.

"There is none. We do not acquire the time requirements for alternative arrangements." said Cestro.

"I know but…"

"Cassie, unless we let them do something now, he will not stand a chance." said Ashley.

"………okay."

Cam then resumed unlocking the fallen Ranger's helmet as Cassie heart rate started to beat rapidly and began to tightly hold Ashley's hand.

Then came the moment of truth. Cam removed the helmet to reveal Reo's actual face. He looked like a human around their age with short medium Jet Black Hair (Milo Ventimiglia) with one noticeable detail, about half his face is metals, wires, and such.

"He's a…android?" said Eric.

"My guess, judging from the construction, he might have once been badly injured and this was the only way to keep him alive." said Cam.

"The Power Ruby he has must have been where his life support was coming from." said Ashley. "Wait a minute! The Power Ruby!"

They looked down to see the Power Ruby severely damaged and covered with cracks.

"Aw, man, the Ruby toke a beating." said Eric.

Then, without a beat, the jewel broke into millions of pieces.

"The Power Ruby is destroyed. We must get him medical assistance immediately." said Cestro.

Just then, the dark smoke surrounded the area where the fallen monster was where, thus reviving him and increasing his size by a hundred.

"I won't fail this time. Third time's the charm." said Spikey.

Ashley then noticed the Pink Ranger's hand, opposite the one holding hers, gripping tightly and shaking.

"Cassie?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I…will not…let him…get away with this!" said the Pink Ranger with a passionate heart.

"I'll stay with you two, in case you need the help." said Eric before turning his head towards the Blue Alien and Green Samurai Ranger. "You two get him up to the base and contact Lightspeed Pink Ranger, Dana. Maybe she can do something."

"Very well. Let's go." said Cestro.

"Right." said Cam.

The two then picked up an unconscious Reo and the three of them teleported back to the Sky Base.

"We need Astro Megazord Power now!" said the two female Space Rangers.

"Q-Rex, emerge!" said the Quantum Ranger.

Within minutes both Zords appeared on the scene.

"Quantasaurus Rex, Megazord mode."

After transforming, the two Megazords were ready for battle.

"This time, I cannot fail." said Spikey before unleashing spikes towards them.

"Missiles, fire!" Eric commanded, causing the Q-Rex to shoot several missiles from its right hand, thus negating the enemy attack.

"Argh! No Biggy. Looks like its close combat attacks from here on out!" said the villain as he grew back the spikes on his arms, swiftly leaped from the ground towards the Megazords, and damaging them as he struck them with his arms, causing them to fall to the ground.

Inside the Astro Megazord, things are looking grim for the femme duo.

"That last attack did serious damage. I'm not so sure if we can keep it up." said Ashley.

Cassie's mind, however, was somewhere else. All that she could think about was about Reo and how is straining to survive right now. Using this as her strength, she took the controls and pulled back to the center.

"We can't—give up! It is not an option!" said the Pink Ranger. "I have to stay strong for him."

The two then commanded the Megazord to unleash its shield and sword.

"Not done yet? Very well." said Spikey as he began to swing his arms around towards them.

Using the shield, the Astromegazord blocked the attack and countered with the sword.

"Eric, now's our chance!" said Cassie.

"Right! Quantum Megazord, flying fist!"

The Quantum Megazord straightened its left arm and unleashed its fist right into the monster and exploded on impact.

"All right, Quantum Megazord, time for max blizzard!"

The Meagazord instantly locked in and unleashed its max blizzard towards Spikey, causing him to be frozen solid.

"Okay, girls. It's all up to you."

"Right! Ready, Ashley?"

"Ready!"

"Alright. Fire thrusters!"

The thrusters from the bottom of the feet began to ignite, and within seconds the Astromegazord began to jet right towards to frozen fiend.

"Astromegazord saber, online!" said the two Space Rangers.

The Megazord raised its weapon and slashed it right through Spikey, causing him to explode and resulting in his defeat.


	23. 9e

_Underworld_

Apocalypse furiously slammed his hand to his throne's armrest.

"ARRGGHHH! You failed me, Reaper! You revived an ineffective monster!" he then said as he threatens his right-hand man with his buster sword.

"My deepest apologies, master. I have failed you."

"Well, all is not lost. The foot soldiers should be approaching Aquitar very soon. Meanwhile, we have one Ranger who's near to seeing his end. And with time, so will every last one of them."

_Sky Base_

Right after the battle, the Rangers instantly teleported back to the base to check on the fallen Ranger.

After a few seconds of running, they find Morpheus standing in front of closed room.

"Where's Reo? Is he okay?" Cassie asked.

"Not sure yet. They have been in there for a while" said the higher being.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ashley asked.

"Just wait and hope. Want a drink?" Morpheus asked Cassie.

"No thanks."

"Hey, kid, you gonna be ok?" Eric asked Cassie.

"…I don't know."

_[Introduction to "Far Away"_

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Feeling helpless, the Rangers did the only thing they could do, which was waiting and hoping. The time seemed to have felt longer by the minute. Cassie had a million thoughts and emotions running through her. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stay in one place for even a second.

"Cassie, you must remain calm. They will do whatever they can." said Morpheus.

"I know I should, but I just can't stop worrying."

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened to reveal, Dana, Cam, and Cestro in scrubs, exiting out of the room.

"How is he? He's ok, right?" Cassie asked Dana.

"Well, we did everything we could."

"And?"

Dana took a deep breathe, looked right at the Pink Space Ranger, and told her the truth.

"Oh sweetie…I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. We even had every Ranger who had any experience with either medicine or technology. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."

After hearing that, Cassie instantly pushed anyone in her way and ran towards the Phantom Ranger lying on a bed.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

Reo turned his head to find Cassie kneeling right next to him.

"Hi." he then said.

"Hi." she said softly.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"W-why did you do it?"

"Because for the first time in a long time, I followed my heart instead of someone's orders."

He then lifted his right arm and rubbed his hand on her cheek.

"I don't have much time left. Promise me something after I go." he then said as Cassie held on to his hand.

"Please be strong and stay as wonderful as you are. Be strong…"

And like that he was gone.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Instantly, Cassie began to burst into tears as he rested her head on the former Phantom Ranger's chest. Ashley walked over to her friend and kneeled down beside her.

"Cassie…"

The Pink Space Ranger lifted her head up and turned to Ashley to see tears running down her face as well. Trying to make her feel better, Ashley began hugging her.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine what you're going through." Ashley then said.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

Just then, everyone started notice that the tears on Reo's chest had started to glow a bright pink and that glow had started to spread all throughout his body. He shined so brightly that it blinded everyone in the room for a few seconds. When the glow faded, it revealed a fully flesh Reo lying on the bed. Everyone came into shock by this event. Cassie instantly leaned forward and saw that his eyes began to faintly open.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." Cassie responded with a smile and tears down her face. "I thought I lost you."

"Not yet you haven't. I'm just really exhausted."

He then began to close his eyes and rest. Dana quickly walked over and examined him.

"Amazing. Physically, he appears to be healthy. He just seems drained. Best we let him rest." she said.

"Can I stay with him?" Cassie asked. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Sure thing."

Everyone but Cassie began to leave; Ashley quickly rubbed her friend's back and gave her a quick smile before leaving herself. After the door had closed Ashley had brought up a question to everyone.

"There's one thing I don't get. How was able to come back to life?"

"It does defy all human logic." said Cam.

"Or maybe not so much." said Morpheus.

"How do you figure that?" asked Cestro.

"What is one strongest feeling that humans are capable of?"

None of them can figure out what Morpheus was trying to get at.

"Love, Rangers. And from witnessing that, I can see that she has a lot of love to give."

"I'll believe it." said Eric.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Cassie sits right beside Reo, the Phantom Ranger, waiting for him to wake again.

_End of Episode_


	24. 9f

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

The foot soldiers have finally reached Aquitar.

"I am picking up a negative energy signal from the ships." said the Pink Ranger.

The Velocifighters unleashed a mass of Craterites, ready for invasion.

"Alright, Rangers. This is what the year of training has lead towards." said the Red Ranger. "Ready? Attack!"

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance

_Songs used:_

"_Far Away" by Nickelback_


	25. 10a

_Aquitar; Command Center_

While the five Alien Rangers were assisting the other Rangers on Earth, another team of Aquitar Rangers in training were assigned to protect their home as the five originals had done. As the current protectors of Aquitar, the Rangers were deeply discussing something for the last few hours.

"So we're all agreed?" asked the Red Ranger.

"Agreed." said the other Rangers.

"Okay then. Then from this point we will be known as the Alias Rangers. Time to make it official. Hands in."

One by one, the Rangers put their hands together and then raised them into the air.

"Alias Rangers!"

Episode 10: Beating to a Different Drum

For about a year, 5 natives from Aquitar were specifically trained by Blue Ranger, Billy and the Alien Rangers to become the next team of Alien Rangers. These Rangers' suits were based off not only the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's suit, but also based off the Thunderzords. Each of these Rangers has their own distinct personalities.

Reiko the Red Alias Ranger: A male in his early thirties with a Caucasian skin tone. His selflessness and natural born leadership skills, Reiko was chosen to become the Red Ranger. He almost has two different personalities; when in battle, he is an army commander leading his troops, but outside the suit, he is the mellow kind that lays back and smells the roses.

Elkins the Green Alias Ranger: A male in his late twenties with a tan skin tone. Even though he honors his role as the Green Ranger and sees his teammates as equals, he tends to truly commits to his job as a Ranger. It is because of this that many of the Rangers have considered him hard-headed and lacking in time to really enjoy life.

Staniak the Blue Alias Ranger: A male in his mid to late twenties with a Caucasian skin tone. An almost child-like personality, Staniak makes for an interesting Blue Ranger. While it does cause flaws at times, it is this personality that allows him to think outside the box better than any of his other teammates.

Dorian the Yellow Alias Ranger: A male in his mid twenties with a medium dark skin tone. A true free style and suave personality, Dorian plays his role in the team as the Yellow Ranger. While his personality does allow him to think more clearly in battle, it can also cause damage as he sometimes does not take certain things as seriously as he should much like his Blue teammate.

Cestria the Pink Alias Ranger: Known as Billy's permanent love interest since the times of Zeo, Cestria, much like Billy was for his team, is known as the brains of the group, along with being the sweet and caring Pink Ranger. Being the brains allows her to come up with more strategic battle plans, but causes her to have problems thinking outside the box. Being the only female member of the team, she tries to show a woman's true strength, much like Delphine.

After deciding on the name, the Alias Rangers then spent time their own way. Staniak and Elkins were busy training by countering each other's moves, Dorian was spending his time laying around without a care in the world, Reiko was meditating on top of a large cushiony foot rest, and Cestria was busy on the Command Center's computers checking for enemy signals of any sort.

While training, Elkins became more and more annoyed by Staniak as he could easily see that he wasn't taking his training seriously. To set him straight, Elkins stopped holding his power as much and hit his Blue companion, causing him to hit the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're not really trying! You're simply playing! Do you think the enemy will show any mercy when fighting?"

"Elkins, you must relax. You can't go hot headed into battle." said Dorian. "I mean look at Reiko. You do not see him becoming infuriated."

"How can one relax when we are only thing stopping any threat from taking control of our planet? Why don't you get up and train alongside us, Dorian?"

"No need. I feel that I am ready."

"And that's why you cannot reach your full potential!"

"Rangers, stop this mere bickering." said Reiko with his eyes slightly open as he continues to meditate. "Remember, why we were chosen. To bring each other's strengths into our weaknesses. In order to be Rangers, we must unite as a team, and in order to do that, we must unite our minds, hearts, and souls."

Just then, the alarms started going off and the other half of Reiko's personality began to awaken as he instantly opened his eyes, got up, and walk quickly towards Cestria, as did the other Rangers.

"Cestria, what's happening?" asked the Red Ranger.

"I seem to be detecting some sort of negative energy signals coming from a group of vessels entering the planet's atmosphere."

"It is best that we investigate this phenomenon. How much time do we have until they land?"

"Less than 10 minutes."

"We must hurry then. Alias Rangers, ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Green Alias Ranger Power!"

"Pink Alias Ranger Power!"

"Blue Alias Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Alias Ranger Power!"

"Red Alias Ranger Power!"


	26. 10b

_Aquitar; Aqua City; Town Center_

The Rangers had just arrived to the Town Center of Aqua City a few minutes later.

"According to my calculations, they should be landing here." said Cestria.

The Rangers began to look up in the sky and continues looking until Staniak spotted something.

"I see something. Suppose those are it?"

"Seems most likely."

Within minutes a group of Velocifighters landed on the planet.

"Okay Rangers, this is it. This what the year long of training as lead us to." said Reiko.

The top of the Velocifighters opened up to reveal nobody inside.

"Huh? What is this? Why would they send empty vessels?" asked Staniak.

"Look!" said Elkins.

The vessels began to shoot a beam right at the ground, revealing them to contain an army of Craterites.

"Oh no. Craterites." said Cestria.

"You know of these beings?" asked Dorian.

"I previously did some research on the history of previous Rangers. They have the ability to imitate the physical form of any person."

"Alright then. Strategy is to eliminate them all as quickly as possible. Alias Rangers, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay then. Attack!"

Instantly, the Rangers barraged themselves towards the purple soldiers as they realize the situation and prepare to fight back.

Every second, both sides kept fighting, not once taking rest. It seemed that either side could win until the Craterites pulled a move that leaned the chances more to their side. While eliminating some of them, a number of them spread out to confuse the Rangers.

"Reiko, they're escaping!" said Elkins.

"Alright, we will divide into teams of two. Elkins, Staniak, you two head south. Dorain and Cestria, you two follow me."

While the Green and Blue Ranger searched the southern region, the two kept bickering all the way.

"Staniak, you must stop sprinting so quickly to them."

"If we don't, we won't be able to catch them and they'll escape even further."

"If we approach them so bluntly they grow concerned and escape anyway. It's like I told you before. You got to stop playing around. We have got a big responsibility."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you have to have that be the only thing crossing your mind all 24 hours of the day."

_Flashback_

It is a few months ago. Billy and the Alien Rangers had just finished training the Alias Rangers in how to properly use their power rods, a weapon which they all carry, and they all decided to step out and relax in exchange of their hard work. All but Elkins it seems.

"Elkins, aren't coming with us? You've earned it." said Billy.

"I might join you later. Right now, I would much rather continue training." Elkins said as he trained with his staff against a defense dummy.

"Well okay."

A couple hours went by. When they returned, they found the Green Ranger in the same spot as before still training.

_End of Flashback_

"Whenever the rest of us spend some time to enjoy ourselves, you're always on your own training intensely. You need to learn to shut it off up there once in a while."

"And you need to learn to grow up."

They kept silent the rest of the way until they found some sort of life-form a little further down.

"It looks like they haven't crossed here. None of the civilians seemed worried or concerned." said Staniak.

"Not exactly. Remember what Cestria said, these creatures can imitate a person's physical form."

"But how do we know which ones really are civilians?"

"That is what we must figure out."

Slowly the two of them walked down the street with their eyes shifting at every corner.

After passing an aquatian woman, they began to believe that there weren't any threats in the area as Elkins broke the silence.

"Well, it seems as though there are no threats. Had there been they would have attacked by n---"

Suddenly, he was hit hard in the head by the aquation woman.

"Elkins!"

Staniak bent down to the ground to check on his teammate. He then looked up to reveal the woman to be a Craterite in disguise. Just as the soldier was about to strike them with their sword, Elkins was able to turn around and block the attack with his side weapon in sword form. He countered by kicking it in the stomach, allowing him and his teammate to get back up. Suddenly, all the people started transforming into Craterites as well.

"Spoke too soon, huh?" said Staniak.

"We must rid of them immediately!"


	27. 10c

Meanwhile up in the Northern Region of town, the three other Rangers find themselves chasing down a small group of Craterites they spotted. When they turned a corner on the street, they find themselves surrounded by a large crowd of the purple fiends.

"What shall we do?" asked Dorian.

Cestria then began to have a flashback of one of their days training.

_Flashback_

It was only a couple of months ago that they were at their base in the shooting range, training their marksman skills as the Alien Rangers, alongside Billy, watched their performance.

"Well done, Rangers. You have all certainly improved throughout this training with every type of combat you've that we've handed to you." said Delphine.

"Thank you, Delphine. But will we really a sidearm as well? We already have several weapons within our hold."

"The sidearm weapon serves are very meaningful function. They can set the stage for close-range attacks and distant attacks, thus heavily decreasing the numbers in enemies. One day, these things will save your life. Remember that." said Billy.

_End of Flashback_

"Reiko. I think our best shot is by blasting them first then to fight them in close range."

"Alright. Let's turn our sabers to blaster mode."

Instantly, the Rangers brought out the blasters and began shooting down the Craterites.

While many of them had fallen, a good number still managed to head right towards the Rangers. Just as two of them were about to strike the Rangers, the Green and Blue Ranger came and stuck the Craterites.

"How glad are we to have you here?" said Dorian as he continued to blast the enemy with concern.

"We had a feeling you might had needed help." said Staniak.

"Could not have come at a better time." said Dorian.

"Were you actually concerned?" said Elkins.

"I now learn that the laying back personality is good for only certain times and this really isn't one of those moments."

"Right. Time to work." said Staniak.

Within minutes the Rangers were able to reduce a number of the fiends.

"Alright Rangers, time to transform the power rods."

"Right."

One by one, they each transformed their power rods into their individual weapons. Reiko's rod turned into double swords, Staniak's became Nun chucks, Elkins' turned into a staff, Dorian's became a chain linked whip, and Cestria's rod became a spear.

"Attack!"

Staniak used his Nun Chucks with agility and grace as he swiftly knocked out a group Carterites one by one. Suddenly, he noticed his green partner having trouble bringing down the enemy. Quickly, he ran over to help.

"Hey, Craterites!" he said catching their attention.

"Care for entertainment?"

Just as the foot soldiers got closer to him, the Blue Ranger to show off tricks with his Nun Chucks until they were practically hypnotized by it. Once he caught them off-guard, he struck them all in a row.

"You see. Acting like a kid has its benefits at times."

"I see."

Dorian used his chain whip to grab onto a Craterite and began spinning it around, sending several of the others flying, and finally letting go off the one attached to the whip. Cestria constantly slashed her spear around, striking everything in her path. Off the corner of her eye, she noticed something coming her way. It was the Carterite from Dorian's whip landing her. She swiftly turned and struck the flying purple fiend.

"Impressive." said Dorian.

"Thank you. It is nice to see you taking this seriously."

"I might appear lazy at times, but I do take full commitment to my responsibilities."

"It appears so."

Reiko had his hands full as he takes down the enemy, using one sword for attacking, and another for blocking and countering the attacks thrown at him. That is until he finds himself biting off more than he can chew as couple of Craterites got to strike him, causing him to hit the ground. His team came instantly and attacked the soldiers surrounding him.

"Leader, are you okay?" asked Cestria she took his hand and helped him back up.

"I'm fine. But I would not have known what to do without my team beside me."

"Look!" said Staniak as he pointed at the remaining army of foot soldiers as they to climb on one another and began reproducing until they formed a monster shaped like a giant Craterite.

"This is not good. We did not prepare for this situation." said Cestria.

"And the Alien Rangers had took the Battle Borgs with them to Earth." said Dorian.

"Then we have no choice. We have to fight this being without zords." said Elkins.


	28. 10d

"There is some good news." said Cestria. "While researching, I discovered the weakness to him. We have to look for the one with the black head. He is the leader. Destroy the leader and the rest shall fall."

"Alright, let's divide and conquer. Search for the black head." said Reiko.

"Right!"

Just then, Cestria began to leave.

"I will be back. I must something that will be a great asset."

While the Pink Ranger went off, the other Rangers headed towards the giant and ran up its legs in search of the leader. As they searched, they would find themselves doing battle with some of the Craterites and having trouble hanging on to the beast as it swung itself around destroying buildings. Eventually, Dorian had found the black head.

"Rangers, I found it!"

The other Rangers quickly ran over to the area between the eyes, where the Yellow Ranger resided.

"Right in there." he said. "Underneath the few Craterites."

"Let's get to it." said Reiko as they brought out their blasters.

"Fire!"

They began blasting down the Craterites. But then they noticed something wrong.

"The blasters are no good." said Elkins. "The minute we destroy one, another one is produced and takes its place."

"What will we do?" asked Staniak.

Just then, the four Rangers hear a voice in the distant calling out to them. They searched around looking for a few seconds until they found the source.

"It's Cestria. And it seems they that she is trying to get us to head towards her." said Reiko.

"Let's go!"

The Rangers quickly ran down the arm and leaped off from its knuckles and landed on top of the same building as the Pink Ranger.

"Cestria, where have you been?" asked the Red Ranger.

"My apologies, but I had to head back to the command center and pick up this."

She lifted her right arm up to reveal metallic disc with a circular green glass piece in the center.

"It is a motion sensitive explosive device. When activated the next sense of motion it picks up will cause it to detonate. Have you found the leader?"

"We found it between the eyes underneath a bunch of the other ones. The problem is that whenever we destroy one, another instantly takes its place."

"That does propose an issue. I was afraid that that would be the case. As of now, I have no solutions."

"There is…one possibility."

It took Cestria a few seconds to figure out what he meant, but when she did, she instantly had a disturbed look on her face.

"Reiko…truly you are not suggesting the Aquation Flames?"

"You are not serious? We had barely had practice with that technique." said Elkins.

"I am aware, but as of this moment we have not other solutions. Either we attempt this move or we let that monster destroy our planet without any attempt to stop him."

Thought about for a good hard minute and then made their decisions.

"I side with Reiko." said Dorian.

"As do I." said Sataniak.

Cesria nodded.

"………so what is the plan then?" said Elkins as his way of saying that he agrees.

"The plan is land onto the giant, jump off from its face, blast him with the attack, and if the leader remains, I will quickly activate the device and throw it right at him."

"You?" said Staniak.

"Yes. I cannot allow anything to happen to my team should the device self-destruct prematurely."

"Please let me do it. I am expendable."

"You are not, Staniak. Today, you have proven yourself as a Ranger and as a person."

"He's right, you know." said the Green Ranger.

"Thank you, Elkins. Well now, I believe we have an important matter to attend to."

"Right you are, Blue Ranger." said the Red Ranger as he is given the device. "Let's go!"

The Rangers then began to run down and the building roofs as they catch up to the monster as it continues to move forward and destroy anything in its path. They find themselves caught up a minute later.

"Now's our chance!" said Cestria.

They jumped off the building next to the Craterite Conglomerate, ran up its arm, and headed towards the head. Along the way, the Pink Ranger got her leg caught by one of the Craterites as it tried to drag her in.

"I will not let you win!" said the Pink Ranger as she took out her blaster and shot at it, causing it to let go.

They eventually found themselves at the top of the beast preparing to jump.

"Before we leap, I wanted to say that it has been an honor to fight among side you all. I could not have asked for a better team." said Reiko.

"And we could not have asked for a better leader." said Dorian.

"Yes." said the other Rangers.

"Ready?" asked the Red Ranger.

"Ready!"

The Red Ranger then called the monster their direction and threw the device high up into the air.

"Now's our chance!"

The Alias Rangers jumped high up to meet the eyes as they began focusing their energy into their hands.

"Power of water, Power of Light! Powers Unite!"

Struggling externally and internally, they used every once of strength to form a blue fire surrounding their hands.

"Fire!"

The five of them combined their powers to unleash a huge ball of blue flame right between the eyes, just as Reiko caught the device as it landed back down. Without even thinking, he activated the device and threw it right into the smoke, landing and attaching itself right onto the black head. Sensing the Craterites reproducing, the device instantly set off, causing a massive chain of explosions. As the Rangers landed back on the roof, the giant completely blew up, ending its destruction.


	29. 10e

_Command Center_

A little after the battle, the Rangers find themselves back at the Command Center celebrating their big victory by relaxing, even Green Ranger, Elkins.

"Outstanding performance today, Rangers." said Reiko. "Today, we have truly proven ourselves as—"

Just then the computers made a noise.

"We are receiving live feedback." said Cestria as she went over to the computer. "It's from Earth."

They accepted the response revealing the instant video message to be from Billy and the Alien Rangers.

"Hey guys, we wanted to check how everything was back home." said Billy.

"We had just recently received the news of a large number of enemy ships landing on the planet." said Delphine.

"And a mass invasion." said Aurico.

"And an immense battle taking place." said Cestro.

"And a giant monster trashing buildings." said Tideus.

"And a colossal explosion." said Corcus.

"We did have a situation a while ago." said Reiko.

"But together we had completed our mission. As a team." said Cestria.

"Terrific job, guys. I knew that we could count on you." said Billy.

"You have all certainly exceeded all our expectations." said Delphine.

"We knew that choosing the five of you as Rangers was a well made decision." said Aurico.

"But be aware that the road from here on will not become any easier." said Cestro.

"There will be greater tasks and greater threats along the way." said Tideus.

"But as long as the five of you stand united as one fighting for what is right, the powers of good shall be on your side and will lead you to victory." said Corcus.

"Right." said the Alias Rangers.

"Well, we will keep in contact with you. Take care Rangers, and good luck." said Billy.

The video feedback ended and the screen reverted back to default.

"You heard them, Rangers. This mission will not become easier. But together, we see to it that our planet will remain safe." said Reiko.

The others nod.

"Okay then, hands in."

Once again each of them brought their right hand in together and then lifted them into the air.

"Alias Rangers!"

_End of Episode_


	30. 10f

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"Young folks, come to Sinner's Island." said a commercial announcer.

"Seems to be a young adult attraction." said Bridge.

"I am need of a law enforcer's assistance." said a familiar ally to team Turbo.

"Oh wow. The Blue Senturion." said Sky.

The Blue Senturion, along with Time Force and SPD are chasing down a galactic criminal.

"You are under arrest!" said Blue Senturion.

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance


	31. 11a

Thank you always to my production partners for being there for the team when needed

_Thank you always to my production partners for being there for the team when needed. And thank you, to those tuning in to every ep post. Keep on enjoying._

_Space_

It is the middle of the night and just outside of the earth's atmosphere lies a small junky fighter ship containing a vigilante alien as it heads towards the beloved Blue planet. The Alien had rough gray skin, bulgy black eyes, discolored fangs, and wore a black t-shirt with a red leather jacket and black pants. As he drew closer to the Earth he began to lose control of the ship as he landed hard to the ground. He instantly got out of the ship and quickly fled the scene.

"Must…find…place…to hide." he panted. "Must...not…let them…catch me."

Just then, the vigilante found himself stuck in place. He looked down to find the bottom of his feet surrounded in dark matter.

"Huh? What's this?"

Hard as he tried, he could not pull himself out of the dark matter. Suddenly, the matter began to pull the alien in.

"What?! No! Nooo!"

Within seconds, the he had completely submerged into the ground as the dark matter disappeared.

_Under World_

Minutes later, the alien finds himself in Apocalypse's realm, mere feet away from the dark warrior himself.

Confused with what just happened, the alien did not know what to think as he quickly got up and examined the environment around him.

"W-what? Where…am I?"

"You are in the presence of the mightiest being in existence. And as far as I could tell, you were trying to escape from what would probably be a cruel fate. Fortunately for you, I have a proposition open. While you were enclosed in the dark matter, I had examined your persona. I could find great use for your hobbies and interests. Should you except, I can promise you a future more of your favor.

"And if I refuse?"

Just then Reaper came from behind the alien and held his scythe up against his neck just barely tipping the skin.

"I feel secure that you won't decline my offer." said Apocalypse.

"Alright! Alright! I'm in."

Reaper slowly let go of his victim as he sighed of relief.

"Now then…let's talk business." said Apocalypse as he pointed his sword towards the alien, releasing lightning around his claws, forming into a black whip and a wrist device around his left wrist.

The vigilante began to have an evil smirk on his face as he tightly grasped his claws on the whip.


	32. 11b

Episode 11: Here Comes the Fuzz

Episode 11: Here Comes the Fuzz

_Sky Base_

It seemed like a pretty mellow day up at the Sky Base as SPD Rangers, Sky, Jack, and Z, Time Force Rangers, Wes, Jen, Eric, and Lucas, and team Lightspeed headed into the recreation room in order to get their remaining team members.

"Alright guys, it's time for training." said Sky.

One of the first things he noticed was a stack of boxes of Disney movie DVDs, followed by the Bridge, Syd, Trip, and Katie on the couches watching "Pinocchio" on the TV.

"What have you guys been up to?" asked the Red SPD Ranger.

"Well we wanted to watch a movie or two, and seeing as how a good number of movies in the rec room were Disney movies, that's what it came down to." said Syd.

"Couldn't watch something constructive, huh?" said Eric as he reached for the remote and shut off the DVD player.

"Hey!" said Bridge, Syd, Trip, and Katie.

"We were watching that." said Katie.

"Sorry Katie but we've got some training to get done." said Jen.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ryan as he pointed towards the television screen.

Everyone turns their heads to see what Ryan was pointing at.

"Come one, come all…all teenagers that is. Young folks, come to Sinner's Island." said an announcer on the TV wearing a red ring master jacket, nice black pants, and a top hat.

"Seems to be a young adult attraction. Like a resort." said Bridge.

"Enjoy everyday as it were Spring Break. Come catch the sun, shoot some shots the hatch, gamble your college tuition away, or just raise the roof. And for our rather frisky guys and girls, we have our brothels that will take care of any and all needs. So come to Sinner's Island. Why be a saint, when much more fun to be a sinner?"

Eric than turned off the television.

"That kinda looks like fun." said Trip. "I mean, I never get a chance to do anything crazy that."

"Ah, to be young." said Joel.

"I'm not that young. For all I know, it's probably too late for me to get to do fun stuff like that."

"Well, right now, we have got some training to do." said Carter. "Let's go team."

The Rangers, one by one, began to leave the room.

_Sinner's Island_

_**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**_

It's the party of the century here at Sinner's Island as young college students partied away, from body shots, to dirty dancing, to simply smashing things to bits.

_**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

There was no decency, and barely any humanity. All there was were selfishness and primal human instinct. Just a bunch of blood flowing youth acting a bunch of crazy

_Sky Base_

_**Instrumental ballad**_

Meanwhile, Morpheus spent his time tasting sake. As he spat it back into the glass he noticed an individual space ship coming towards the base. Sensing the energy within the vessel, he gave a signal to Alpha, who was working on something near by, to open the dock bay..

While this happened, the Ranger had spending their time training in the virtual training room to prepare for their next call.

They started off by stretching and doing a bunch of jumping jacks, followed by running through some tires in the mud several times. As they progressed, it became more and more difficult to pull them selves out of the mud and into the next tire.

Next, they practiced their marksman skills by shooting a series of flying disks and targets shaped aliens. They each have proven their caliber as they all hit the bulls-eyes right on the dot.

Finally, they finished the day's training by using ropes to climb over a wall as quickly as possible.

_Sinner's Island_

_**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**_

_**So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in**_

While the young adults went crazy, the announcer along with a bunch of Batlings watched them in a secret room on top of a tower.

"Close the doors." said the announcer over an intercom.

Instantly, some Batlings around all entries and exits went and closed them all.

"Yes. That's right, children. Eventually, everyone will make an animal out of themselves." he said as the glass gem on the device on his wrist glowed.

_End of Song_

_Sky Base_

As Trip made his jump over the wall, being the last one, the simulators turned off, reverting the room to its true form.

"Aw man, I don't know about you guys, but training definitely kicked my ass today." said Wes.

Just as they Rangers headed towards the way out of the room they had found Morpheus, Alpha, and a familiar ally to team Turbo by the door way.

"Very impressive, Rangers. And I am need of a law enforcer's assistance." said the ally.

"Oh wow. Blue Senturion." said Sky.

"Oh, you know of me?"

"Are you kidding? You are one of the first intergalactic enforcers that lead to the creation of Space Patrol Delta. I've read you're entire history archive."

"Huh. Well, it is nice to have a fan. Anyway, I am in need of your assistance."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Carter.

"I am on the hunt for a criminal."


	33. 11c

A few minutes, the Rangers, Blue Senturion, Alpha, and Morpheus are in the command center viewing a hologram of the vigilante

A few minutes, the Rangers, Blue Senturion, Alpha, and Morpheus are in the command center viewing a hologram of the vigilante.

"His name is Krano. And he is wanted under the charges of intergalactic poaching." said the Senturion.

"Intergalactic poaching?" asked Kelsey.

"Yes. Much like your planet's poachers, intergalactic ones sell animals from different planets, or the parts that make the money."

"That's awful." said Katie.

"Yes. Many living creatures had suffered because of him. As such, I was assigned to find and arrest him. He was seen in an individual carrier that headed towards Earth. This hologram photo of him here is what he was wearing last."

"If he's not found, he can do serious damage towards this planet's wild life." said Chad.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha.

Just then, something crossed Trip's mind.

"Hey guys. Doesn't this criminal look familiar to anybody else?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Lucas. "It's the announcer. The one from that Sinner's Island commercial."

"But the announcer was human." said Kelsey.

"Well, that's simple. He probably wore a device to give the illusion of him to look human." said Trip.

"Now that you mention it…" said Ryan thinking back to the commercial. "I did recall this odd armlet around his wrist. That's gotta be the device."

"But what benefit would he obtain from a young adult's attraction?" said Jack.

Bridge then went up to a wall and began to hand stand.

"What is the Blue Ranger doing?" asked the Senturion.

"It helps him think." said Z.

"And this is what my color's legacy descends from?" said Lucas.

After a minute, some blurry image came into the Blue Ranger's mind. Bit by bit, the image became clearer and clearer until it became fully visible. The image is a DVD box cover of "Pinocchio." Bridge's eyes instantly widened to its fullest.

"Looks like young Carson has triggered something." said Morpheus.

"I got it! I figured out why he's attracting young adults." said Bridge.

_Sinner's Island_

It is completely dead at Sinner's Island. No shouting, no dancing, no drinking, no gambling, no teenagers. The only ones there it seems are the Batlings by the entrances and exits. However, there seems to be some strange action occurring in a warehouse all the way in the back of the resort. Inside are Krano, still in disguise, and bunch of Batlings caging away various animals from Earth.

A Batling brings a small elephant in a tank top and a bathing suit towards Krano, who bends and talk to the elephant.

"And what is your name there?"

The elephant trumpets.

"Perfect."

He rips the clothes off the elephant and shoves him into a small cage and locks it.

"Oh what a fine piano your ivory will make."

_Sky Base_

"And that's what he's up too." said Bridge.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! If he is not stopped, he could easily eliminate an entire generation."

"And that is where we would come in. So, Rangers are you willing to lend me a hand on this mission?" said the Senturion.

"We accept." said Sky.

"As do we." said Wes.

"Us too." said Carter.

"Excellent. Now here's the plan…"


	34. 11d

Sinner's Island; warehouse

_Sinner's Island; warehouse_

Another Batling brings a deer wearing a bikini.

"And what is your name there?"

"J-j-jessica." quivered the deer.

"Bah! No good! Take her to the other rejects."

The Batling then drags the deer into pen with a bunch of other animals.

"I don't wanna be here anymore! I wanna go home!" said the deer.

She and the other animals began to howl.

Krano instantly cracked his whipped that caused the sound to echo throughout the whole warehouse.

"Shut it! You children went and had your fun, and now you must pay the fee. A little lesson on reality: nothing ever comes without a price."

Just then, the entrance door had busted down to the floor, along with some Batlings. In front of the fallen foot soldiers were the Rangers, in Ranger form, and the Blue Senturion.

"Oh no. It's you." said Krano.

The Blue Senturion picked up his blaster and blasted the armlet on Krano's wrist, destroying, converting him back to his alien form and turning back to human.

"Ahh! The device."

"Krano, you are under arrest for intergalactic poaching, restraining arrest, and human abuse." said the Blue Senturion.

_Introduction to "House of Wolves"_

"Arrest? Well, you'll have to catch me first. Batlings attack!" said Krano as he broke a part of a wall in the warehouse, jumped through, hopped on to a motorcycle and headed off.

Before heading off the Blue Senturion threw something the escapee.

"Let us handle the Batlings, you guys capture the criminal." said Carter.

"Are you sure?" asked Jen.

"We've dealt with Batlings before. We can take care of ourselves." said Dana.

"Alright then. Troops, let's move." said the Senturion.

As Lightspeed began to fight the black foot soldiers, the others got into their respective vehicles and went to chase the vigilante.

_**Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be grantin' your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.**_

_**Well, I said, hey, hallelujah,  
I'ma come on, sing the praise.  
Let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!**_

"How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere by this point?" said Z.

"I've taken care of that. Before he took off, I threw a detector signal that attached to his vehicle." said the Senturion as he takes a quick glance at the finder screen to view his location. "Just follow my lead."

_**Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.**_

And I'll say, ha, what I wanna say!  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.

Within minutes, they caught up the fugitive, who had just realized their presence and pulled out a blaster as he began to blasting behind him. They were able to avoid the blasts, but not without nearly colliding with other vehicles. In fact, Lucas had to position himself right, as he had to drive right between two large trucks.

"Stop! I order you to cease and desist!" said Senturion.

_**You play ring around the ambulance,  
Like you never gave a care.  
So, get the choir boys around you,  
It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!**_

Meanwhile, the Lightspeed Rangers kept themselves busy as they blasted foot soldiers.

"Ryan, behind you!" said Dana.

The Titanium Ranger had quickly turned around to find a Batling, mere inches away from him blowing a dark smoke in his face. Ryan instantly slashed the foot soldier down and shook the smoke out of his face.

"Thanks Sis." said Ryan.

"My pleasure."

_**Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down.**_

_**And I'll say, ha, what I wanna say!  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.**_

"Okay guys. Let's get the Batlings outside." said Carter.

The Rangers headed outside to draw the Batlings towards them.

"Alright, Rangers, V-Lacers, ready?" said Carter.

"Ready!" said the other Rangers.

"Fire!"

They instantly blasted the remaining Batlings away.

"Alright, Rangers, now let's get these kids onto the zords get them all back home." said Carter.

"Let's hope the others are doing just as well." said Kelsey.

Back at the streets, the Blue Senturion has taken out his blaster and blasted Krano's bike, causing it to hit the ground.

_**You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!**_

He instantly got up and ran down an alley. The Rangers and Senturion got off the vehicles and continued to chase him down.

_**You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!**_

While running down the alley, they approached a wire wall and jump climbed over.

_**And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I been a bad mother--  
Tell your sister I'm another!  
Go! Go! Go!**_

As Krano approached the street on the other side he quickly turned around and started blasting as his chasers approached the end of the alley. All the Rangers, Except for Jen and Sky leaped into the air to avoid the blasts and blasted at him with their blasters. The Blue Senturion, Pink Time Force Ranger, and Red S.P.D. Ranger ran through the blasts and the smoke and blasted towards Krano as well. While he was able to avoid the many of the blasts, a few were able to hit him and cause him drop his fire arm.

_**And I should say what I wanna say.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.**_

Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.

Within seconds, the vigilante finds himself in hand to hand combat with the Senturion. For every move that Krano pulled, the Blue Senturion easily countered. Unfortunately, Krano pulled a dirty move and kicked the Senturion below, causing him to fall to the ground.

_**So get up  
So get down**_

Yes I, yes I, yes I am!

Using all his strength, the Senturion pushed himself up with one arm and spin jumped up. He decided to end the fight by kicked Krano as hard as he could, sending him flying and back hard down to ground on the other side of the street.

_**End of Song**_

The other Rangers ran joined up with the Blue Senturion.

"This is it." said the Senturion as he pulled out a device looking nearly identical to the S.P.D. morpher, except where it would say S.P.D., there was a capital b in blue.

"It ends here, Krano" he said as he pointed towards the criminal and commenced Judgment mode.

"Augh! Can't we talk about this?" asked Krano.

_X_

"Guilty! Alright, troops. Let's finish this."

Each of them pulled out a blaster and pointed it towards the target.

"What? Oh no." said the vigilante.

"Ready? Fire!"

Immediately, they all shot right at Krano and caused a big explosion. After the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Krano had become imprisoned in a cube no bigger than a Game Cube.

"All that hard work for nothing!" said the captured criminal.

The Blue Senturion went forward and picked the cube prison up.

"Imprisonment, complete." he then said.

The Rangers nodded.


	35. 11e

Sky Base

_Sky Base_

A while afterwards, LightSpeed, Time Force, and S.P.D. find themselves alongside Morpheus, Alpha, and the Senturion as he made contact with the police base.

"Blue Senturion to Delta Base. Here to report that the suspect has been captured and is ready for transportation to the base."

"Copy that. Transportation sequence ready."

The Senturion lifted the cube up. Within seconds it disappeared as it headed off to the base.

"I take it the children were brought back home, safely?" asked Morpheus.

"Yep. Every single last one of them." said Joel.

"And the resort?"

"Shut down permanently." said Chad.

"Excellent. And with that, case closed. Well Ranger, it was a pleasure working alongside you, but now I must go." said the Blue Senturion.

"Hey, we were thinking something. Um, why don't you stay with here on Earth? We could use your assistance." said Jack.

"The Earth has an army of Power Rangers. I am confident that you will keep the planet safe."

"That may be, but we require the amazing law enforcer skills that you possess. With your training, we could truly become the unstoppable force that we are capable of. So what do you say?" said Wes.

The Blue Senturion thought about it for a few minutes until he decided to contact the Delta Base again.

"Blue Senturion to Delta Base. Requesting to reside within Earth to act as assistance."

After a few minutes, the Base responded.

"Delta Base to Blue Senturion. Request is allowed. Good luck to you."

"Then it's settled. I shall stay here and assist you and the other Rangers."

The Rangers and Alpha cheer as Morpheus instantly inserts a bunch of sake into his mouth.

"And now, the first objective, paper work." said the Senturion.

A little after that, they find themselves buried in paperwork.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Jack.

"With every criminal arrest, comes record recording, and he had along record. Should only take about 3 to 4 hours." said the Blue Senturion.

The Rangers groan as they dropped their heads on top of the paper.

_End of Episode_


	36. 11f

Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again, Ryan."

"No…Diabolico?"

Diabolico teleports away as Ryan was the only one that tried to stop him.

"Why did you stand there? Why didn't you try to stop him?!"

"Ryan, there was nobody there." said Dana.

"Wha…"

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance

_Songs used:_

"_Animals" by Nickelback_

"_House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance_


End file.
